Momma
by Jiyugami-chan
Summary: Kids from the future come to the past. Gruvia Nalu, and HappyxCharles. T for my Groucho Marx sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first FT fanfiction, so don't go hard on me. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was, for once, a peaceful day in Fairy Tail.

That is, until the kids of the future started popping into the present.

First was Azul.

At around ten in the morning, she came.

Gray was the first to notice.

After all, he was the first one to notice the snow.

"Why is it snowing inside in the middle of summer?"

This caused Juvia to turn her head around.

A little blue-haired girl locked eyes with her and pounced.

"Momma!"

Juvia blushed. "What?"

This caused everybody to stare.

Natsu responded in the most immature way possible.

"Hey Ice Princess, you never mentioned this before."

Gray spat out his drink. "What! Shut up flame brain, I wouldn't ever-"

The kid was hugging him too.

"Hi daddy!"

Three things happened:

Juvia fainted from thinking too hard.

Natsu laughed like a lunatic.

Mirajane muttered 'about time' and crossed off another couple in her notebook

"Nice work Ice Queen! The kid's just sweet."

"Shut up. Do you have anything new to report?"

"NO I-"

A little girl with long pink hair and dragon scales appeared behind him.

"Where is that little Snow Freak? I'm gonna knock her into her next birthday!"

"Oh yeah, well come at me, Clock Creep!"The blue haired girl yelled.

"Azul, you're dead! I'm gonna warp you to the stone age!"

"Oh, really? Come and fight me then, or is the almighty Luna scared?"

A small sky blue Exceed floated after the girl called Luna, muttering an entire dictionary of unoriginal profanities. He glanced at Happy and Charles. "Hi dad. Hi mom. I should go before something blows up." The young Exceed fluttered in between the brawling duo and roared.

The two kids froze.

"No blowing up stuff from another time period. I don't have time for Paradoxes. We need to get back to Gale and Keene."

Natsu jumped in. "Hold on. Who are you people?"

Awkward silence ensued.

The girl called Luna groaned. "Great. Listen, this will sound wrong on so many different levels, but you're my dad."

"No I'm not."

"I wasn't finished. That lady over there…" she pointed at Lucy. "…Is my mom."

Lucy blinked.

"What?"

Exactly.

Mirajane smiled. "So that means that Natsu and Lucy…"

Lucy glared.

"If you say anything I swear to any high deity there is I will kill you."

The little potty mouthed Exceed spoke up. "Cool it people. We're time travelers. Luna is a time dragonslayer. First generation, and as it turns out, you…" He nodded to Lucy. "…Were the daughter of the violently ill time dragon Chronis, who took a human form and went by the name Layla. Who died. And was resurrected by you." He turned to Wendy. "Another huge apocalyptic war was started. While you guys fought, Luna was babysat by Chronis, and that's why she's a real dragonslayer. Azul is an expert in Snow magic. The only problem is that the snow follows her around everywhere, so all the schoolchildren chase her around town. I am Skylark, and my back story is that I can fly and I was born because my parents were drunk. Any questions?"

Happy spoke up. "Do you have any siblings, Skylark?"

"No."

Charles smiled.

"That's right, He-cat. Your only chance was when you were drunk."

Wendy shook her head.

"Charles, you sadistic cat."

"Actually, mom, you were considering in my time."

Happy cheered and flashed an evil grin. "You hear that, Charles? That's the sound of nine million fanfiction readers clapping."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, stupid he-cat!"

"And they say your parents were cool before you were born."Skylark muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: that's it, This was intended to be a oneshot, but if you want it to be a multi chapter, say so. Bonus points if you noticed 'Luna' was _Lu_cy and _Na_tsu. And Gale was obvious. I hope. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! No, I didn't die! I don't own FT!**

"Fist of the Time dragon…"

"Blizzard…"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP IT!" Skylark bellowed. The two extinguished their attacks.

"So, as I see it, you three are from the future, due to Luna's time magic. How do you warp back?"

Luna suddenly grew nervous.

"Well?"

"Uh, you see…"

"_Well_?"

"I…I cant…I don't have enough magic. The only other magic I know is celestial key magic, which I am terrible at. I have one contract with a spirit, her name is Chime. But all she can do is breathe fire. I have enough magic to summon her, but it wouldn't really help much."

"Chime? I never heard of a spirit named Chime. Who is she?"

"She's the sea horse spirit. She's new, about my age. Her mom knits her these embarrassing sweaters. She complains about it a lot . She isn't even open today."

"Ah."

Skylark hovered above Luna."I think we're going to have to stay here until Luna gets her magic back."

"But with who?" Lucy screeched.

"Our parents, you weirdo."

"But we live in different houses."

"So what? Just have one person come over to the others."

"But…"

"Aw. You Just don't know a matchmaker's friend and student till you see one! You have no choice. I'm your flesh and blood."

"Matchmaker?"

"Keene. He loves it. His mom taught him. He would be so proud of the awkward situation I have set my future parents from the past in!"

"Okay…"

Natsu busted into the guild hall.

"I…*huff* got…*puff* the job…*huff* done…your rent money is here…" he dumped a bag on the table, then he collapsed onto a chair.

"Hi dad!"

"Don't…*huff* call…me…*puff* that."

"Whatever. So, is your house or mom's house cleaner?"

"Please stop calling me that."

Natsu caught his breath."Uh…I'd say Lucy's is cleaner."

"You just like my bed, don't you?"

"It's warm and soft and I like how it smells."

"That's slightly creepy, dad. What do you do, break in the house just to sleep in the bed?"

"That's exactly what he does."

"And don't call me 'dad'."

**A/N: Done! RnR! PS starting now I'm asking reviewers to withhold their language. The internet has minors on it, and I want to keep it clean for the kiddies, language-wise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long I was busy with 'The Sage'.**

**Now there will be some Jerza. And hilarity.**

**I don't own FT.**

**Some things to clarify: the kids are from 8 years in the future, so most are kinda young, and time magic is PINK mist. No, not green, like in TWT. Pink.**

"Hey, why aren't we going home yet?"

"Well, first, It's only 3 pm. Second, Mira refuses to let anyone leave the guild if they are already in it."

"Why?"

"She's hoping that more kids warp so she can check the couples off as official."

"Well, there are more. But you don't want to meet them."

"Why?"

"Well, one's a killer psycho, one's a guy with piercings who kills whoever interrupts his reading, one's a sword-obsessed juvenile delinquent, and then there's Keene, the matchmaker dude."

"Sounds like our guild, kind of."

"We're future Fairy Tail. All your base are now belong to us."

"Literally, you **** Weirdoes!"

"Sky, watch the French!"

"I did. Last week I watched that guy on the Lacrima, and he was making fish! The best ******* fish I ever saw! "

"I meant your tongue, you dumb cat!"

"Oh, sorry."

Then Erza burst into the guild.

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"Uh oh, Natsu, Gray, HIDE!"

Erza just noticed Luna and Azul.

"Natsu, Gray, who are these children and why do they look like you? And what's with the Exceed kitten?  
Natsu and Gray both broke into a cold sweat.

"Uh you see, well…"

Skylark hovered near the guild ceiling. "They are their kids from the future. Created with Lucy and Juvia respectively. Me, I was created by two Exceed in this guild, and one is blue. And I can probably expect going home to a house full of eggs when we warp back."

Erza quickly grew mad, turning to Natsu and Gray with a deadly look in her eyes.

But before she could move, a pink flash of light blinded her.

And then there were more kids.

One, who had spiky red hair and a familiar looking scowl, was amongst them.

Then he saw her.

"OH NO MOM! HELP ME, PEOPLE!"

Another, a blue haired boy with piercings, like a chibi Gajeel, shrugged. "No way, Blaze-butt. Not happening. You planted the time bomb, and I'm too busy reading. And she's not your mom, she's from the past, so she won't remember."

The redhead took a huge sigh of relief.

"Who is your father?!" Erza demanded.

"A kinda robin hood guy. He goes around, busting dark guilds. Used to be a fugitive, I hear, but the government pardoned him when they heard how many dark guilds he took out. Saved them about 500 million jewel. I think today is when they release him. "

The chibi Gajeel guy hit the redhead in the back with a blunt iron sword. "Oh, shut up, Blaze-butt, your mom needs to know what you did first!"

"No way! She'll just abandon me the second I'm born!"

"Whatever, Blaze-butt. So, Mrs. Fern- I mean, Ms. Scarlet, your son here ran off at age five and started stealing from the rich snobby guys. You cried when you found out, but his pops cried _way_ more. So now he's a criminal, but Fairy tail lets him in the infirmary when he's sick or injured."

"Hold on, so you're Erza's brat, you said your father 'busted dark guilds'?"

"Since when do you care, Laxus?"

"Bored. Listening to Bixlow talk about dolls is not my forte."

"THEY ARE NOT DOLLS, THEY ARE DEADLY WEAPONS!"

"They are dolls, and that's final. Back to I was saying… oh, right, who do we know who busts dark guilds and is a man?"

Wendy spat out her drink. "Jellal!"

Erza turned red.

"What..is…this? Is this some kind of-"

"THE GOVERNMENT PARDONED ME, AND I WANT TO JOIN!"

**AN: Ooo, cliffhanger, only not really.**

**R&R. No swears. **


End file.
